The invention relates to a method for operating a water-conducting domestic appliance.
Known from DE 10 2005 004 089 A1 is a method for operating a water-conducting domestic appliance, which is to say a dishwasher. A sorption device having a reversibly dehydratable material is provided as the drying system which during a drying step removes and stores a volume of water from the air requiring to be dried. Taking place at an ensuing cleaning step is a regeneration process or, as the case may be, desorption during which an air current flowing through the drying means is heated by means of an air heater. The volume of water stored in the drying means is released as hot water vapor with the heated air current and returned to the washing container and the items requiring to be washed are heated. That kind of heating is, though, time-consuming.